mynamesteddythebearfandomcom-20200214-history
List of MaLM Party Minigames
These are the minigames that appear in Mario and Luigis Misadventures Party. 4 Player *Race Car Races **Press A repeatedly to speed up. Win all 3 laps. *Tank Fight **Shoot Bullets at your opponents. The Person who shoots the opponents wins. *Memory Toad **Toad will be in one of the blocks. Later on the block will be switched. The wrong Blocks will have thwomps in them. The Minigame has 3 Rounds. *Nail it in **You and the opponents have to ground-pound on a nail. The first one who puts the nail in the wood wins. *Trash Collect **Collect the Objects with the trash can. Don't Collect the Goombas. The person who has the most objects wins. *Donut Block Challenge **Everyone must race to the finish on a donut block trail. First one to the finish wins. *How Many? **Count How Many Toads are moving. The Person who gets it right wins. *Pinkie Spy **Tip Toe to the unstone machine to make Discord return from stone. When you hear Pinkie, Duck. *Flying Lessons **The People must ride 4 Pegasus Ponies. Watch out for Hay and Rock. First one to the Finish Wins. *Western Bar Fight **You and the opponents have to throw Glass Beer Bottles at somebody 2 Times. First one who beats everybody wins *Ring Run **Everyone must collect 100 Rings. The Person who has 100 Rings wins. *Dizzy Disc **The Players must move on the record disc to get coins. The More you get coins, The More it goes faster. The Person with most coins wins. *Shelf o' Toys **The People must put the toys on the shelves. The Shelf with most toys win. *Jack and Out **After Jack the clown being in a box and moving with over boxes, Everyone must remember where Jack The Clown is. The Wrong boxes will have Goombas in there. The Person who finds Jack in the 4 Rounds wins. *Gun Teams **The Groups must Shoot there opponents. The Team that shoots there opponents win. *Memory Crash n' Smash **Flip cards to find pairings by ground-pounding them. The team that finds four pairs first wins. 2 vs 2 *Row Your Boat **The 2 Groups must row there raft to the finish. The First raft there wins. *Hungry Bear **Give The Hungry Bear some food or he will stomp on one of the groups. The Group who gives the bear 20 food will win. *Smore Makers **Group 1 Puts the Top and Bottom, And Group 2 Puts on the Marshmallow. The Most productive Team Wins. *I Saw It **Press A and B at the same time repeatability. The first one to cut the wood first is the winner. *Hang-gilder Havoc **The players hang on hang-gilders and have to move them along a wire to the end while avoiding various objects. The First Hand-gilder to the finish wins. *Wall Jumpers **All Groups must Wall Jump to the Flagpole. The First Team to the Flagpole Wins. *Bobsled Racers **The 2 Groups must press A Repeatedly. The Group who gets to the finish wins. *Round and Round **The 2 Groups must twist the Stick till it gets into the ground. The Group who puts the Stick into the ground first wins. 1 vs 3 *Arrow It **Try to hit the moving targets with your arrows. You can shoot Motobugs and Goombas to get coins. Knock all three rivals down to win. *Dance Time **Remember 5 Part dance of the person. If you remember it wrong, you lose. *Order Up **Say The Dinner you want. The 3 People must give it to you. If someone gives you the wrong food 3 Times, the person looses. The Minigame never ends until everyone looses 3 Times. *UFO Shooter **You Control the UFO. While the 3 People must shoot the UFO. If the UFO is shot 5 Times, You lose the game. If the time ends, The Game ends in a Draw. *Lava Avoid **You Control the Lava While The 3 People Avoid. If the 3 People are hit by the lava, You win. *Don't Do The Move **Look in the same direction as any bottom player to get him or her out. Get all 3 out in 5 turns. *Crane Machine **Grab the Person into the pipe for extra points. Also put the watches into the pipe for Extra Time. *Big Bullet Bill Blast **You Shoot Bullet Bills while the 3 People run thru a side scrolling level. When the 3 People are shot, You Win. *Bob-omb Barrage **The player floating in the tub must dodge the barrage of Bob-ombs to keep the tub afloat. Battle *Crazy Bumber Cars **Push your Opponents Bumber Cars off the Cliff and Into the Lava. The Person who pushes all them off wins. *Mushroom Collecter **Press A To Collect the Mushrooms in the basket that are on the spinning table. The Person with the most Mushrooms Win. *Fun With Faces **Alter The face is the same from the middle picture. The Person who has the picture right wins. *Item Fight **In This Minigame, It is a Brawl with Items. One gets a Tanooki Suit, one gets a Ice Flower Suit, one gets a Fire Flower, and one gets a Mini Mushroom. If the people are hit 3 Times, They are Out. The Person who defeats all of them wins. *Bob-omb Rush **Pass it to somebody with A before it explodes. The last person standing wins. *Do It Right! **Press The Button it tells you to press. Sometimes it fools you. The Last one standing wins. *Creeper Run **Press A Repeatably to Run from The Creeper. First one who Gets the Diamond Sword Wins. Item *Toad's Item Mashup **Toad will put a Item Boxes into Warp Pipes, Putting them in a different location. *Motobug with the Item **Coconuts will put a Item inside a Motobug. *Yoshi Mixup **The Yoshis will eat the box then spit it out. *Barrels o' Items. **Diddy Kong will put the items in the barrels, Then Switch them around. *Spinning Break **Items are on the Spinning Table going faster and faster. Press A and it will go slower and the item will be next to you. *Give me a Brake **When the train starts to move around the player, the player has to stop the train by switching the lever to stop. *Roll Out The Barrels **When the items are put in into the barrels, the game starts as all the barrels swap around quickly. If the player gets the item inside the barrel, the player keeps the item.